


2. We Could Be Heroes!

by Rusiriuss



Series: 100 One-Shot Challenge [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Murder, Protectiveness, Vampires, mc has dragon issues, medieval times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusiriuss/pseuds/Rusiriuss
Summary: “We could be heroes!” The madman’s voice rang loud and harsh through the Hall of Kings, teeth bared and eyes wild. “We could rule the land! Be kings!”He had the true king on his knees, a dagger held to his throat by an accomplice. I sat in the shadows, watching. Waiting for the right moment to strike. I watched him pace, back and forth and back again.





	2. We Could Be Heroes!

**Author's Note:**

> i want to apologize in advance for this. i'm tired and fighting writer's block. i don't know their names or stories, i just came up with this on the fly.

“We could be heroes!” The madman’s voice rang loud and harsh through the Hall of Kings, teeth bared and eyes wild. “We could rule the land! Be kings!”

He had the true king on his knees, a dagger held to his throat by an accomplice. I sat in the shadows, watching. Waiting for the right moment to strike. I watched him pace, back and forth and back again.  

His accomplice argued with him, saying they had no support and were inexperienced.  _ A good argument for an imbecile _ , I think. I chuckled low in my throat, quiet enough that only the king could hear me. He turned his head slightly, eyes going ever wider as our eyes met. A devilish grin split my face as I held a finger to my lips. 

I could see the sweat running down the madman’s face, a crazed look in his eyes as he stalked towards the helpless king. He motioned his accomplice away and took the dagger in his hand. 

I watched as he drew it back, slowly and deliberately.

One, two, three steps and I held his wrist in my hand, the other embedded in his gut. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened, surprised and immobilized by the pain coursing through his body. The dagger clattered to the stone floor as he met my eyes, pure fear surging through his veins. I could smell it on him. 

I heard his accomplice sprint away and grinned down at the madman, flaunting my too-long canines. As he crumpled, I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“Never touch a king with a court of vampires.”

He collapsed in a wheezing, bloody heap and I take a step back, admiring my handiwork. I heard the rustle of cloth behind me and turned to see the king rise. Before I could move to bow, he pulled me into a tight embrace. I could feel him shaking through the folds of his cloak. I relaxed into the embrace and rested my hand on the back of his neck. 

He let out a shaky breath, but did not move to pull away like I expected. 

“My lord? Are you alright?” While it was not the first attempt on his life, the king seemed especially shaken up. Normally, he avoided all physical contact with anyone unless absolutely necessary. Now, he was clinging onto me like a frightened child.

I felt him nod into my shoulder, and mutter a small “Yes. Yes, I’m okay.” He finally pulled back and looked up at me. His eyes were downcast, and his cheeks were tinged pink. “Thank you.”

“Of course. You are my king. I would do anything to protect you from harm.” I rested my clean hand on his shoulder. “Now, if you don’t mind, sir. I have some cleaning up to do and a criminal to catch. Why don’t you go rest, regain your courage for that big dinner party you’re having tonight.”

“Ugh.” The king looked up at the ceiling as if begging for some celestial help. “I’d rather go through this again than meet with the Archduke of Pice.”

I grin, shaking my head. “Go, my lord. I’ll make sure this hall will put his over-the-top robes in their place.” The king chuckled as we parted ways, him departing to his chambers and I dragging a body to the forges. I hope the dragons will forgive me after this.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? if there's mistakes, please tell me.


End file.
